Touched by Fire
by nicoforever97
Summary: This is the fic i promised to post at the end of one of my chapters in What i Want WHen I want, the love story between Aden and another OC character. If you haven't read my other story then these characters won't really make any sense. Warning there may be some accidental spoilers to my other story. I will rate this an M just in case! characters from PJO will also be in the story.


_Hey all, so at the end of a chapter in What I want when I want I asked if anyone would be interested in reading a story between Aden and a love interest, I considered not releasing this before the end of WIWWIW as it may give some stuff away, so if you don't want anything accidently ruined I would say don't read this yet…if you haven't read my other one then these characters will make no sense to you. I do not own the characters in this story except Aden who is mine and the character of Adens love interest who me and my best friend created_

* * *

Touched by fire

Prologue – a new mystery 

After the fall of kronos a few years ago the world had slowly rebuilt itself, The gods had not only mount Olympus back but had houses in both of the capital cities New Rome and Half-Blood City. Mortals, Gods, demigods and mythical creatures all lived together in a world where world war was a thing of the past. Camp Jupiter and Camp half-blood still trained hero's but the gods were more involved teaching their children to use the abilities they are born with and teaching them how to protect the world where they live and make it better for everyone whether it be from petty crimes or just helping out where needed. The cities at first had been basic structures to amazing structures and beautiful homes. The world was a better place.

Aden smiled as he walked through the new Camp half blood to the lake, this place was beautiful the cabins for the gods rebuilt and standing proud, the pavilion and the big house also restored in fact the entire camp seemed to look even more beautiful than it ever had and the smell of strawberries once again filled the air. Aden had travelled between the two cities and camps ever since the end of the war, he loved them both but he felt like he didn't really fit in properly…not since….he had been through and seen so much. The scar the marked his skin burned slightly at the memories and he had to rest his hand against it gently to stop the burn, he was stronger now and knew how to better defend himself but that didn't mean the memories of the war made sleeping any better and the fact he looked like the man who caused it all in the first place didn't help him. Finding out his dad was Luke "the traitor" castellan and that the blood of kronos also ran through his veins made it hard to make friends not to mention that his mother was Annabeth Chase. Aden sighed as he looked into the relective surface of the lake and looked at the face that was so like theirs but different. His face shape was strong like Lukes with the bright blue eyes that had turned so cold and belonged to his mother…the gold flicks through his eyes and the gold ring round the pupil…they were the biggest monsters in the history of monsters. Even his hair was a mixture of luke sandy blonde and the small curl to it belonged to his mother. Aden frowned and his eyes flashed gold as he realised that even the scar that marked his now lean muscled physique matched the colour of his fathers. Aden slashed his hand through the water angrily and sat on the ground. He was angrily contemplating how he could change the way he looked when a voice startled him out of his incredibly depressing thoughts.

"You're Aden Valdez-Zhang" that was another thing after the war Leo had ended up marrying them with permission of all of the Gods for their services and they had jumped at the opportunity to adopt Aden and give him a proper home where he could know what it was like to have a family and be loved. However the strange thing was that people had taken to using the name Castellan. Aden looked up at the girl who was hanging upside down from a tree. "You helped save the world"

Aden stared at the girl who was hanging rather precariously from the tree branch he long red hair falling towards the ground in a shimmering copper waterfall, her eyes were bright with expectance but not for correcting if she was wrong…no she knew she wasn't, she was waiting for some reply. Aden looked at her and couldn't understand why his heart was beating so fast, she wore a simple vest top that had the new camp logo, the shirt was black and the logo was in orange…a new design that showed that even in the darkest of times…there was always a light, she wore denim shorts that showed her long pale legs and a pair of converse shoes. Strapped across her back was an elegent bow that seemed to have no quiver but yet he didn't doubt that if she needed an arrow one would be there….she was stunning and looking at him strangely as he looked at her and all he could think of was.

"you're in a tree" not the smartest of replies but come on, this beautiful interesting girl had just told him who he was and what he had done with no hesitance or question whilst being hung upside down from a tree. She smiled at him and with an elegant flip landed on her feet.

"and you're on the ground" She giggled and Aden would slay a thousand titans If he could just get this girl to laugh once more, it was musical and made his chest flutter strangely and it was infectious. His face broke out into a cheeky smile.

"so are you" it worked and she laughed again this time louder and whilst shaking her head slightly so her long hair moved uncontrollably from side to side covering her face then revealing it and oh what eyes she had. They were perfect for her face and a shade of green he could not place but he knew if he ever found what shade that was…damn…he would paint over the Sistine chapel as nothing could compare to its beauty "and yes" he replied when she had stopped laughing "I am Aden Valdez-Zhang…and you are?" smooth Aden…so smooth… She grinned.

"a new mystery" She smiled and turned but before leaving said " and the game has begun" and sped into the trees.

"I shall meet you on the chess board my fair lady" He smiled and lay down on the ground and looked up at the clouds thanking Lord Apollo and Lord Zeus that today the sun shined so brightly and the sky was clear of thunder clouds but he doubted that even if it had been pouring down with rain…that today would have been anything other than perfect.

* * *

 _Ok so that is the end of chapter one which is really an introductory chapter_ _J_ _please please please review and say whether I should continue this!_

 _NF97_


End file.
